


coffee talk

by octopodian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, coffee shop gossip basically, i miss them :(, tim and sasha are bi/lesbian solidarity and also best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: “Isn’t it, I dunno, unprofessional?” Tim raises a single eyebrow. “Right. Sorry, I forgot I was talking to the guy who used official company resources to seduce a nurse.” She tries to sound mad, but a smile twitches at her lips. “What was his name, again?”“Sam.” Tim looks insufferably smug.“Mhmm.” Sasha takes another sip of her drink, savoring the bitterness. “I think Jon might really lose it if you hit on another statement giver.”





	coffee talk

When Tim has first asked if she wanted to grab a coffee, Sasha was pretty sure he was trying to hit on her. She’d said as much, politely trying to explain that she isn’t into guys, and Tim stopped her, saying that was completely fine, he just needed to get some fresh air and wanted to offer her the same.

 

She’d agreed, because honestly they could both use the company, and it became a weekly thing. On Mondays, they’d go out during their lunch break and grab coffee. 

 

Tim had invited Martin the first few times, but Martin would make some excuse about needing to catch up on sleep while stealing worried glances at Jon's office, or stammer something while clutching a corkscrew, and he’d given up.

 

She ordered her regular, a mocha with an extra pump, letting Tim flirt with the cashier and order something random off of the menu.

 

Her drink came out first, so she snagged them a table by the window. Tim winks at the barista before heading over. Whatever he got this time has a near-illegal amount of whipped cream on it. There’s a few moments of silence as they appreciate their drinks and the murmur of the coffee shop. 

 

“Oh, how's your research going on the Cambridge Military Hospital case?” Tim asks, before wincing. “Ugh. I just asked about work.” 

 

“It’s fine. Not much to follow up on.”

 

“Yeah. I’m finding some fun stuff about grey ladies, but otherwise it’s not that interesting.”

 

Sasha nods politely. “Did you see Ms. King after she stormed out?”

 

“Oh, Melanie? Nah, but I saw her before. Watched some of her show on YouTube. She seems nice.”

 

“Yeah, she does. I... was thinking of maybe asking her out for dinner?” Sasha says, picking at her cup. “We talked for a long time while she was waiting, and she gave me her number to follow up her statement, so...”

 

“Go for it!” Tim takes a huge sip of his caramel something-or-other, licking whipped cream off his lips with a dumb grin.

 

“Isn’t it, I dunno, unprofessional?” Tim raises a single eyebrow. “Right. Sorry, I forgot I was talking to the guy who used official company resources to seduce a nurse.” She tries to sound mad, but a smile twitches at her lips. “What was his name, again?”

 

“Sam.” Tim looks insufferably smug.

 

“Mhmm.” Sasha takes another sip of her drink, savoring the bitterness. “I think Jon might really lose it if you hit on another statement giver.”

 

“I’m more worried about Elias. He wouldn’t stop glaring at me for a week.”

 

“Aren’t you worried he’ll fire you?”

 

“Look, I need something to pass the time. If I have to keep watching Martin’s ceaseless pining...” His face twists into a scowl. “I’m sick of hearing about Jon anytime I try to talk to him!”

 

“Yeah. He’s... a bit smitten.”

 

“That’s an understatement. I mean, I ask if he wants to join us for coffee, and it’s all ‘oh, no, I’d better stay with Jon! Oh, Jon, let me get you some tea! Jon this! Jon that!’”

 

“Hey, come on, that’s not entirely fair.”

 

“I mean, it’s Jon, Sasha! What could he possibly see in  _ Jon _ , of all people?!” Tim slouches in his chair morosely, glaring out the window. 

 

Sasha’s eyes light up, and her mouth twists into a smirk.

 

“Tim, are you  _ jealous _ ?”

 

Tim chokes on a sip of his drink. “Am I- what? No! Of- of course I’m- why would I be-” Horror mixed with realization blankets his face. “Oh. Oh, God.” 

 

Sasha can’t help it. It starts as a small giggle, and grows into a full body laugh that makes her eyes water and her ribs ache. One of the other customers glares at her, but she just shrugs helplessly. “I’m sorry, I- If I had known- oh my God, Tim,” she makes out between gasps.

 

“I’ve never been more disappointed in myself,” Tim announces, running a hand over his face and through his hair. Freckles pop out across his dark skin as he blushes. “Jealous of Jonathan Sims. Jesus Christ.”

 

“Well, at least you aren’t the sorry sap in love with him,” Sasha shrugs, still grinning.

 

“No, it’s worse: I’m in love with the sorry sap.” He downs the rest of the drink as if it was spiked. “At least at rock bottom there’s nowhere to go but up.”

 

“Drama queen.”

 

“Shut up, you’re about to go on a date with a ghost hunter. Whatever happened to the academic integrity of our field, Sasha?” She whacks his arm, and he snickers.

 

“I haven’t even asked her out yet!”

 

“She’ll say yes,” Tim says matter-of-factually.

 

Sasha takes another sip of her coffee, hoping it hides the blush creeping along her cheeks. “You complain about Jon, but what about you? What do you see in Martin?”

 

Tim shrugs. “He’s nice.”

 

“Really?”

 

“What do you want me to say? He’s nice. He wears frankly hideous sweaters and gets flustered a lot and has a lot of freckles and always wants to help. It’s... Endearing.” Another shrug. “No use pining over someone who isn’t going to like me back, though. You?”

 

“Me?”

 

“What do you see in Melanie- sorry, in Ms. King?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s confident? I want to get to know her better?”

 

Tim snorts. “Yeah, sounds about right. Good luck, Sash'.”

 

“Thanks, Tim.” She checks her watch, groaning slightly. “We should head back. You know how Elias gets, and Jon probably has some new rabbit hole for us to go down.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tim stands up, stretching. He moves to throw his coffee cup away, before noticing something written on the side and squinting closer. Sasha doesn’t need to read it to know what it is.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Aw, you know you love me.” Tim grins, already pulling out his phone to make a new contact ("kareem - cute barista!").

 

She snorts in response, but doesn’t correct him.

 

Next week, Sasha will go on a date with Melanie King. Two and a half months later, Sasha will die, and for whatever reason, only Melanie will remember her. 

 

Today, though, she grabs her coat, trying to compose a text that isn’t too pushy but isn’t too casual either.

 

Today, Sasha is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote smth about tim being jealous of martins crush on jon and then tried to use it in something, so... coffee time!  
> thanks to @staticbees for being my sasha consultant.


End file.
